Projection optical units are known from, for example, JP 2002/048977 A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,806, which describes a “proximity type” projection exposure apparatus, DE 10 2015 209 827 A1, WO 2008/141 686 A1 and WO 2015/014 753 A1.